


Scars

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 15: Scars. Logan is mad. Deceit is uncertain.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let y'all decide who Logan's mad at here, I made it ambiguous on purpose. My theory is the others ("Dark Sides") but you can pick anyone you choose.

Deceit stood in the corner of Logan's room, gripping one arm with the other, decidedly uncertain as he watched Logan pace the floor. His hands were jerking every which way, a fire in his eyes. "I'll _kill_ them," he vowed quietly.

"It's okay," Deceit said softly. "They're not...they didn't scar me, or anything."

Logan walked over and Deceit flinched. "Not all scars are visible," Logan said. "But I can see yours clear as day."

"Logan, it's okay, I promise," Deceit lied.

"It's not okay," Logan shot back. "It never was. I won't let them hurt you more. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
